metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Silo (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The missile silo on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a secret ICBM launch facility, built by the Soviet Union during the height of the Cold War. Facilities The silo itself was an underground vertical cylindrical container for the storage and launching of ICBMs, protected by a large "blast door" on top, and connected to the launch control center. The exterior of the complex had various buildings, two of which were also connected by a bridge. In addition, cranes are also seen nearby left over from the construction of the base as a result of the Soviets backing out due to Détente. In addition, an underground passage existed that allowed travel between two parts of the exterior of the complex. The interior of the complex had both magnetic and radio frequency-locked doors, along with gun cameras monitoring various areas. The external entrance to the complex was an indestructible gate that utilized an electromagnetic lock system. A cargo elevator was also utilized to bring down the various ICBMs to the bottom of the silo. Launch operations for ICBMs would be conducted and supervised from the launch control room, which was also equipped with a lock-down protocol to prevent tampering, once a warhead had been primed for launch. It also contained two launch control panels, in case the primary launch panel was destroyed. The silo also featured at least one heliport. History Construction There was originally intended to be several missile launch silos on the peninsula base, though only one had been successfully completed after construction plans were abandoned due to détente. The silo was built deep underground, making it difficult to identify by spy plane or satellite imaging. In addition, the complex was built in such a way that it could withstand a near-direct nuclear attack if its location was ever discovered. In 1970, the silo was modified to accommodate the booster rocket of the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Nikolai Sokolov, while under the alias of Ghost, explains this to Snake's soldiers in a radio conversation. Naked Snake's resistance group infiltrated the silo complex in order to locate Metal Gear and destroy it before renegade FOX commander Gene could launch it. The resistance group was also cautious while sneaking through the silo entrance after learning from intel that a cargo truck delivered equipment to the silo that was suspected to be the culture tank housing the Perfect Soldier.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). The player will learn this from a spy report at the Silo Entrance during the first visit, should he/she place a spy unit beforehand and wait a few days. While investigating the silo entrance, Snake's presence was discovered and the "Perfect Soldier" Null was dispatched to take him into custody. Shortly after surviving the encounter, Snake was captured by FOX Lieutenant Cunningham. Shortly after Snake's capture, the resistance learned that a Soviet officer in charge of the Silo Entrance may have knowledge of Snake's whereabouts, so they arrived to interrogate the officer. Snake was eventually rescued by his comrades, and the group managed to gain access to the silo complex by destroying the switchboard of a nearby power substation, in order to disable the locks on the gate at the entrance. After bypassing the many radio-locked doors, gun cameras, and patrolling FOX soldiers, Snake reached a cargo elevator, which he used to travel down to the silo itself. Before reaching his destination however, Snake was confronted by Cunningham, but he was defeated in battle with Snake, and was subsequently killed by the explosion from his damaged flying platform. In addition, Snake's resistance movement managed to locate the Saturn V rocket blueprints near the silo entrance. Gene attempted to use the launch control room to fire Metal Gear into the U.S., in his plan to weaken the Philosophers. Prior to the launch, Metal Gear engineers had been making final preparations in the area, but they all committed suicide after despairing of their crimes, thanks to Gene's "suggestions." Snake confronted Gene in a back-up launch room, after the primary control panel was destroyed by Elisa/Ursula, and ultimately defeated him. However, Snake was unable to stop the countdown to the launch and was forced to fire on Metal Gear directly, which was attached to the top of the warhead, using an RPG. Behind the scenes The Silo Entrance, Silo Complex, and Launch Control Room, are three separate areas featured in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, which are all part of the missile silo facility. The cargo elevator section also cannot be revisited after Cunningham is defeated, and likewise the Silo Complex may not allow any more revisits afterwards. In Extreme mode, the Launch Control Room can be used as a stage in the Infinity Missions of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. At least one use of the stage is where the character has to defeat a room of exercising/dancing soldiers (exactly what the soldiers are changes between playthroughs). Or used as a massive storage room of rare items with stamina constantly draining at an accelerated pace due to the telepathic voice of Gene. ﻿Silo Sunset, one of the playable maps in Metal Gear Online, was based on the Silo Entrance area. The Silo Entrance is also a map on the online mode for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Silo Entrance Walkthrough Personnel *FOX soldiers *Soviet officer (at least one) Soldiers' equipment *M870 (FOX soldiers) *M37 *XM177E2 *RPG-7 Security equipment *Surveillance camera (Extreme mode only) Shortcut There is a tunnel between the two pits in this area. Using the route gets you past a lot of patrols (especially the one on behind the crates near the railing you drop off). Climb the stairs by the first pit. Flip over the railings and then drop down. slide along them until you can drop onto the crate by the tunnel entrance. Story missions Investigate the silo entrance It is recommended that you use a FOX soldier. If you want to take the long way to the Checkpoint, climb the stairs, and be sure to take care of the FOX soldier behind the crate, as he will get suspicious even though you have the same uniform. The best way to do it is keep using the 3 hit combo or CQC on him. After he is taken care of, walk down the stairs and if you are careful on your way to the checkpoint, you won't get detected by other FOX soldiers. "Perfect Soldier Located" Boss: Null Null may be a hard or challenging boss to new gamers, due to having strong offensive and defensive capabilities. His main attack is his UZI, which he will shoot if the player is in front of him and at a distance. If the player is directly close to him, he will use his machete, and it is not advised to use ANY 3-hit combos or CQC on him. Not only will CQC not work on him, the 3-hit combo will rarely hit him, if not at all. He also will also do a charge and slash move on you (you will know when his standing where he is and locking on to you). He will also do a jump and slash move, and you must move out of the way in order to get out unscathed. The best ways to beat null (lethally or non-lethally) are being agile and using the right weapons (Knife and Spetsnaz knives are not recommended, neither TNT or Claymore). After doing his 3 round burst of machine gun fire, he will reload. When he does, SHOOT HIM RIGHT WHEN HE REPLACES HIS CLIP. If you don't he will continue to block your attacks. You should also shoot him when his back is turned (i.e.; when he is running away, or after doing his jump attack). Shotguns (M780, M37) work great in this battle. It is also possible to snipe him, as it could deal considerable damage. As long as you keep in mind when and how to attack and when to dodge, you should have no trouble beating him. If you try to beat him in Extreme mode, his charge attack kill you almost immediately unless you have full health with character who has high maximum HP (i.e. Snake or Python etc.) "High Ranking Officer Sighted" Before taking the shortcut, go near the ramp and tranq the guard on the bottom and the guard on the railing. After that, go to the railing, and take the shortcut. You will then see the high-ranking officer. Get him while his back is turned, and CQC him, then interrogate him on Snake's whereabouts. Keep in mind that you will fail the mission if you kill him. "Technical Document Obtained" We have obtained a technical document believed to be structural diagram of the gate leading from the entrance of the nuclear launch silo to the underground silo complex. "Details on Silo" "Hurry into the Silo Complex entrance" Option Procuring the D See Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov All you need to do is go towards the area that leads up to the Silo Complex, and then go near the building right next to the entrance (the one that acts as the right side of the connecting bridge above facing the wall.). If you got the frequency from one of the Soviet soldiers at the Power Substation, you should see a locked door. Input the frequency (145.61) and then enter and collect the Secret Doc item and collect the Saturn V blueprints. Weapons *RPG-8 **Opposite the entrance tunnel (where the battle with null starts) is a ladder. it goes to a walkway with an RPG-7 on it. Watch out there is an RPG armed guard there. Equipment *Documents (Saturn V/ICBMG rocket booster) Silo Complex Walkthrough Personnel *FOX soldiers (can only be recruited in Portable Ops Plus) Soldier equipment *M870 *M37 *Anti-Ballistic Shield *M1911A1 (Shield soldiers only) *XM177E2 Security equipment *Gun cameras *Frequency locked doors *Electromagnetic card key-locked doors Story mission It is recommended that a FOX soldier be used for this mission, since they are deployed exclusively in this area. Most of them are armed with M870 shotguns so avoid getting into a firefight with them. Ensure that the player character has a free slot in their inventory for procuring an extra item. Having chaff may also be useful, although it can be picked up during the mission. After heading up the stairs, proceed north. There is a pillar ahead, with a surveillance camera mounted on its west side, so bypass it on the pillar's east side. There is a door to the east that requires a key to open and a guard will be patrolling nearby. Turn west and to see another guard on patrol, who can evaded or knocked unconscious out of view of the other guard. The other soldier can then be incapacitated if necessary. Near where the second guard was patrolling, there is a door leading to a warehouse. By rolling across the gaps between the crates, KEY A can be procured for unlocking the previous door. If the player character falls to the ground floor, there is a ladder in the corner near the entrance. Head out to the locked door and use the key to open it. Depending on the difficulty, the key's location is going to be different: In Extreme, it is going to be in the back right of the room, requiring well-timed roll-jumps, and on lower difficulties, its going to be on the crates in the center of the room. From the door head north. To the west there is a guard and further along another locked door. If you knock-out the guard there is a radio frequency written on the wall behind him (145.75) that unlocks the door. Proceed to the next area, where another guard is on patrol. If he is interrogated, he will reveal that he left the frequency somewhere up high. Use the frequency written on the ceiling nearby to unlock the next door. Further on, there will be a room with gun cameras protecting the doors. Climb up onto the nearby crates to find chaff. Disable the cameras with the chaff and go into the room with the guard in the corner. If he is startled, he will have to be thrown down with CQC and knocked out. A partial radio frequency (851) is written on the reverse side of a window, which unlocks the door. Go along the walkway and there is a room at the end of it with KEY B in the corner. There is also a hidden gun camera, so use some chaff or shoot it from a distance. Head back to the walkway and drop down to the one below. Proceed to the next door to exit the area. Boss: Cunningham While travelling on the cargo elevator, Lt. Cunningham will attack on his flying platform. He will use four attacks: a laser, missiles; machine gun; and trip mines/grenades. Avoid these attacks and use a powerful weapon (e.g. the M63 machine gun) to bring his platform down to the player character's level. He can then be either non-lethally defeated or killed, by depleting his stamina or health, respectively. If he is fought before January 1, 1971, defeating him non-lethally will allow him to become a playable character in the next playthrough. Launch Control Room Walkthrough Boss: Gene Gene is a fairly easy boss, as long as you have the right equipment. Make sure you pack your stun grenades, rations (preferably Ration L), medical kits (S or L will suffice), and the M870 shotgun for a lethal kill. For non-lethal kills, use your Mk.22. Gene will start the battle using his voice. His voice will drain a LARGE portion of your stamina. To stop this attack shoot Gene with whatever weapon you have at your disposal. His main attacks are throwing knives (his knives will be thrown at you in the same pattern as Python's main M16 attack). When it looks like he will start throwing a knife, shoot him RIGHT WHEN HE STARTS GOING INTO HIS THROWING POSITION. If timed right, he will not throw any knives and take damage. His other attack includes him charging at you, and if he does make contact with you, it will take a huge portion of your health. When he is glowing yellow, get out of his way by rolling or run up the stairs. He will pause for a few seconds, and when he does, it is the best time to attack him. He will also use his voice again, but you can easily end the attack the same way you did in the beginning. As long as you know Gene's attacks and weaknesses, he might be one of the easiest bosses in the game. If Gene is defeated non-lethally (using the Mk.22, Stun Grenade, or the Mosin Nagant), he will become a playable character in the next playthrough, though only if 1 million soldiers have already been recruited by the player. Silo Sunset The Silo Sunset map in Metal Gear Online was based on the Silo Entrance area. It had buildings of varying lengths, as well as underground tunnels, which also made it a perfect place for medium-range combat. Similar to Groznyj Grad, it appeared dilapidated with age. Notes and references Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula